Seven Devils
by drippingwithsin
Summary: What does it take for a mother like Fiona Goode to love and be proud of you? Cordelia will finally find out. As the age old saying goes like mother like daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_ Seven devils all around me  
><em>_Seven devils in my house  
><em>_See they were there when I woke up this morning  
><em>_I'll be dead before the day is done_

* * *

><p>Crimson liquid cooled, crusting and darkening around the edges, it began to irradiate the pale skin hidden underneath a layer of soaked fabric. She'd never killed before. Not even a rodent when her mother so lovingly screeched at her. "Just kill the damn thing, Cordelia!" And now here she was, staring unblinkingly at soiled hands with clouded mixed matched eyes seemingly memorized by the sight. She inhaled, all five of her senses coming to life, she felt her still racing heart thunder deep within, smelled the strong scent of copper still thick in the air, it burned flared nostrils making her dizzy. In the distance, she heard the tell tale clicking of her mother's louboutin heels against the hard wood floor coming closer and closer.<p>

The heavy oak door swung open a moment later revealing, Fiona clad in her usual black, wearing a slightly shocked expression across her face. The atmosphere in the room crackled weakly with magic bringing forth goose pimples on Cordelia's pale flesh."Jesus Delia, What did you do?" Sharp eyes scanned the area, drinking in the horrific scene with slightly unsettled eyes.

The younger woman darted her gaze upward, unique eyes flashing in confusion."I don't...I don't know..She just wouldn't shut up and I told her to stop but she just..she just wouldn't." She bowed her head once more taking in the enormous puddle of blood surrounding her like a crimson moat and awaited the pain of being thrown into a nearby wall and/or the ear piercing screaming to began. Instead though a heavy silence ensued then finally after an agonizing couple of minutes passed the clicking of heels picked up once more, each step echoing sharply within Cordelia's ears as they drew nearer and nearer. She didn't dare look up but flinched when soon she felt the touch of long delicate fingers combing through her hair. "Shhh, Delia." The mixed matched eyed woman stiffened, maybe this was a trick. It was only after a few tense moments that it became apparent that it wasn't that she finally relaxed, leaning into the touch. How long has it been since her mother showed her any type of affection? "It's alright, I'll take care of everything." Fiona soothed, smoothing the fine hair, letting her fingers dive deeper lightly scratching the scalp with perfectly manicured nails.

After a few more tender pets, the older woman reached down grasping the younger blonde by the forearm, giving it a tug, encouraging her upward."Come on Delia, lets get you cleaned up." She lead the shaken woman towards the bathroom, sitting her down on the toilet lid, she strolled over to the tub, turning the water on, making sure it was just at the right temperature, adding bath salts here and there, when satisfied she went back to Cordelia. Tenderly, she pulled the soiled shirt up and over the head. "You know when I was just a little girl your Grandfather began teaching me how to hunt." Sure hands went around the still shaking woman, unclasping the stained bra, she let it fall precariously to the floor. "He showed me how to hold a gun." She made Cordelia stand upward onto two unsteady feet. "How to aim it." She extended her arms around Cordelia, finding the zipper almost instantly. "How to shoot." She eased it downward. "How to kill." The ruined fabric fell, pooling around the younger woman's ankles in a crumbled heap. "And eventually when I finally did take something down, do you know what he did?" Cordelia shook her head almost roboticly.

"He dipped his fingers into the bullet wound then smeared the blood all over my face." The woman's eyes glazed, her mind taking her back to that day. "He said it was tradition." She grinned, scanning Cordelia from head to toe, taking in the wide smeared patches of red here and there over normally pale smooth skin. "But it looks like you've beat me to it." Fiona grasped a stiff hand in her own leading the other woman to the shower until they were standing beside the tub. She reached down with each hand, gasping the hem of Cordelia's panties, she carefully slid them off, bending at the waist only to get them past two trembling knees. Straightening, she gently prompted Cordelia to step within the warm water. When fully standing in calf deep water, Fiona applied pressure to Cordelia's shoulder, encouraging the Headmistress to sit. "That's it. Good girl." Fiona cooed within Cordelia's ear, giving her a peck on the temple. "Stay right here, I'll be back in just a minute." She went to get up only to be halted by a hand on her own. "Shh Delia, I'll be right back I promise." Temperately satisfied with the answer and feeling some what embarrassed at her clinginess, Cordelia loosed her grip, letting her mother free.

* * *

><p>Fiona walked out of the bathroom making sure to keep the door open just a crack, just in case she was needed then strolled leisurely to the mutilated body. Bending at the waist she studied the bloody mess for a moment. "Jesus Christ." She'd seen alot in her years but she'd never seen a murder quite this brutal. The face was like freshly ground beef, all bloody and to a pump, it was unrecognizable, even the hair was clumped together in sticky vile strings. It was only by the expensive clothes and a couple of blonde strands, that Fiona could finally determine who this poor soul was. Fiona lips quirked into a pleased little smile. Good, even though this girl was obliviously not the supreme, she was glad to see Madison gone, she'd loathed that obnoxious little bitch.<p>

"Damn, what went on in here?" a voice from the door broke the silence like fine glass. Recognizing the accent instantly Fiona sighed, glancing towards the source, those emeralds immediately landing on the African American woman. She straightened, the corner of her lips quirking into a smile. "Well, it seems my daughter has finally grown a backbone."

Marie chuckled showing off straight pearl white teeth, stepping forward, long braids gently swaying from side to side. "Is that so?" Dark eyes darted around the room, taking in the gruesome scene the voodoo queen looked impressed. "Well, she's diffidently your daughter." She snorted in mild amusement.

Despite practically being called a butcher, Fiona chest swelled with a bit of pride. Yes, the Goode blood ran strong in those veins, a flash of her mother carving a maid like a Thanksgiving turkey sped through her mind, or should she say Shelton.

"And who is that?" The other woman questioned, nodding toward the mutilated body.

Fiona glanced towards the body in question, emeralds rolled heavenward. "The slut."

"Thank God for that, another week with that girl and I was going to kill her my damn self." Marie spat looking downward at the corpse in disdain. Giving a nod of agreement, Fiona reached deep into her bra, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, she took one out and lite it. She inhaled deeply, thinking what would be the easiest way to clean this up.

"Hows the girl?"

She let out a ragged sigh staring downward at the mess. "Shaken of course." She took a drag, smoke puffing out through flared nostrils, caressing pale cheeks in mischievous swirls. "My Delia, has such a gentle soul."

The voodoo witch let out a humorous laugh. "Your Delia huh, the same woman you slapped off a chair and called worthless not even a day ago."

"She was too damn soft, I did it for her own good." Fiona spat out through gritted teeth, eyes flashing in agitation. A hum from the other side of the room let her know that the other woman didn't believe a word of it. Eyes narrowed a bit. "You of all people know how bad things are right now. Just think of how Cordelia would deal with it."

A moment of silence, followed by another ragged sigh while fingers ran through golden tresses."She couldn't." She stated more to reassure herself.

The voodoo queen threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, but if you were my momma, I would have either killed you or told you to kiss my black ass a long time ago." She tossed a handful of breads over her shoulder.

"You just proved my point, Delia's not like us." She waved a hand, watching the body disappear leaving behind only a large puddle blood behind. "She has a soul." Turning around she walked through the door, shutting it with a solid click. While making her way down the hall, she slipped on a pair of Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses and smiled. There was a body needing to burned.

* * *

><p>Submerged within rapidly cooling water, with bended knees drawn up to her chest, Cordelia heard the murmuring behind the door but paid it no mind. She'd killed someone. Brutishly. Bloodily. She'd slammed that cane down over and over again even when the girl had taken in her last breath.<p>

_Reclined on the love seat, deep in the plot of a newest Stephen King, Cordelia was startled back to reality when a voice echoed just feet from her. "Hey marbles, when are we just going to kill that petrified slut?" The blonde sighed placing the book open upon the cushion, she turned to the girl. "We can't simply kill Fiona, Madison. We have to have a plan."_

_Madison huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm tired of these retarded none existent plans. Lets just go in there and slit the bitch's throat."  
><em>

_Cordelia's heart bottomed out, stomach turning and churning at the mere thought of confronting Fiona head on. She'd seen what the woman could do and plenty of times, she felt what the woman could do. The feelings must have reflected within her facial features because the girl suddenly smirked."You're scared of her? Aren't you?" She snorted in amusement. "Our top bitch, is scared of her mommy."_

_"That's enough." Suddenly feeling a headache coming on, she lifted upward away from the love seat, walked around it, heading to the night stand, for another fist full of pills._

_"Oh, what's the matter did I hit a nerve?" The younger blonde feigned a regretful pout which quickly morphed into a wicked smirk. "Don't like people making fun of you like mommy does."_

_Cordelia's eyes widened a bit. "What?"_

_"That's right bitch, I heard it all." Dark eyes flashed in triumph. "You're worthless! Useless! Get out of my sight! Does that sound familiar?"_

_Her mother's outraged face flashed through her mind, all discolored with veins pulsating within that normally elegant neck. Eyes closed and she inhaled deeply willing the image to go away. "Get out." She demanded in a low warning tone even though she knew there wasn't anything she could do. Her hands shook to open the cap causing the pill inside to rattle._

_Another breathless laugh. "She's right you know."_

_"Get out!"_

_"You are worthless." She sneered, wanting to hit the older woman low. __"And useless."_

_"I bet she wishes she never gave birth to you." And that's when she felt it, a deep snap inside, and all the anger, the sadness, the longing washed over her in a tidal wave. The medicine bottle fell to the floor with a crash, and a now empty hand grabbed the closest weapon nearby. __"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" She swung the walking cane with all her strength hitting Madison directly across the temple, knocking the girl down with a solid thump. The rest was a blur of adrenaline and overall numbness. She sees herself slamming the cane down again and again, even when hands flew upward, trying fruitlessly to block a blow. She kept on, crimson drops raining down, spattering here and there, getting into her mouth, eyes, it overwhelmed her. The metallic taste, awakening that microscopic primal part of the brain that long since been dormant, it egged her onward, making sure this threat was taken care of. When she finally came to her senses, her mind couldn't seem to process what had just taken place, so her whole being shut down, bonelessly she slid down on bended knees within the still steaming pool of blood, staring at nothing and everything. _

She emerged, letting the rose scented liquid bead down her body. She carefully stepped out, reaching for the enormous fluffy white towel, picking it up she wrapped herself in the slightly scratchy fabric. Shuffling out of the door, she jumped a bit, hands going directly toward the towel opening, when her wide eyes landed upon Marie Laveau perched on her bed, with a champagne glass full of sparkling liquor clutched in her hand.

"Where..Where is Fiona?" She inwardly swore at the pathetic sound of her voice.

"Cleaning up your mess." The blunt statement caused the blonde to visibly wince, she glanced down at her shifting feet, just now noticing the droplets of water dripping onto the hardwood floor. Across the room a deep sigh echoed and an unseen pair of eyes rolled. "Come here." Her eyes immediately darted upward, watching the woman with the intensity of prey spotting a predator as she slid from the bed in a whisper of cloth and strided over to the vanity where she remained standing just behind the chair. Not one to make a fuss, especially with a woman as dangerous as Marie Laveau she began a cautious trike over. "Sit." Cordelia despite her state of mind lowered into the dark wood chair with all the grace of a queen, just like her mother taught her all those years before.

Marie reached over her shoulder, picking up a silver handled brush. "My first kill;" She began brushing Cordelia's hair in long soothing strokes. "Oh, I remember it well. I had that same doe eyed look afterwards that you have now." Onyx orbs locked onto the reflection of a mixed matched pair. "But I enjoyed it, just as you did." Cordelia shook her head rapidly in denial. "Ah but you did. You enjoyed it all." The voodoo queen threw her head back and laughed. She didn't enjoy it did she? No she didn't. She couldn't have. "No..no I didn't" She shook her head once more. "Oh now, there is no shame in enjoying it all."

Cordelia listened to the older woman, inwardly disagreeing with every word. How can she justify a murder by saying it felt good. "No." it was a whispered, pathetic, and everything she strives not to be.

Marie hummed in disbelief then began to speak, words spinning, interlacing like a spider's webbing. "Oh yes, you did; that first loud scream when the knife comes down, the tug on the blade when you pull it out of flesh, the scent of blood in the air. The feel of your heart pounding deep in your chest."

"Or in your case, a cane." A third voice chimed in and Cordelia recognized it instantly as being her mother's. Unable to turn her head, Cordelia looked in the corner of the mirror finding her mother almost immediately.

Fiona stood by the enormous bed clutching the item in question, holding it upward she admired the light shimmering in the still wet blood. From her place, Cordelia stared at her mother's reflection, squinting at the cane she could just make out strands of hair wound sticking to it. "There's also that overwhelming surge of raw power when someone is squirming beneath you, desperately trying to free themselves." Tossing it to the floor, Fiona walked over to the liquor cabinet, pulling out two tumblers and a crystal decanter half full of scotch, she poured herself a finger's length. "It's the only thing better than sex." Lips quirking into a mischievous smile, she raised the glass in a 'cheers' gesture then took a long pull, wincing a bit at the burn.

A hearty chuckle echoed from behind Cordelia. "Amen ta that." In the far background, Fiona poured a second tumbler, this one just a little bit fuller than the last. She strolled over extending the sparkling glass to the younger woman whom hesitantly took it within slightly shaking hands."I'm so proud of you, Delia." She placed a now empty hand on Cordelia's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Emeralds twinkling, she flashed Cordelia that tight little smile that never seemed to reach her eyes.

Cordelia's stomach flip flopped, wondering just what unsaid deal had she just made with the devil. Unseen by her, the two older women exchanged a knowing look. Maybe, finding the next supreme wouldn't be so difficult after all.

**END?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue this? Yes or no, I really want to though this fandom needs something more than just VioletTate (which I do not really see the appeal in... so please let me know. I live like two hours from New Orleans and it tickled me to no end when I first found out it was going to be set there.  
>Also on another note, I hated how Fiona died I mean WTF Shouldn't she have went out with how do you say, oh, more style. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Lady sex and gore ahead

* * *

><p><em>Holy water cannot help you now<br>Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
>I don't want your money<br>I don't want your crown  
>See I've come to burn your kingdom down<br>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A multicolored shawl was wrapped tightly around creamy shoulders, with its long tassels swaying in the subtle breeze created by its owner's movements, the fabric seemed to have a mind of its own along with the ankle length skirt covering long coltish legs. Yes, this old fashion attire would have appeared weird on any young woman if it were not for the overall character of just whom was wearing it at the time. Misty Day, the reclusive swamp witch whom was burned at the stake simply for bringing a singing bird back from death's ever open door, peered with wide curious eyes at long dead plant with anticipation dancing across her features. "Now what do we do, Ms. Delia?" Mix matched eyes sparkled and plump lips tugged upward into a smile. The girl reminded her of an eager puppy always wanting to be by your side and ever happy to learn something new.

"We recite these words" She began the incantation, the foreign words falling from her lips with the ease only tiredless practice could bring.

The taller blonde nodded animatedly, repeating the words exactly. The withered plant glowed with a pale light, its stem growing greener, the limps more vibrant, they lifted with leaves sprouting in various places. A single bud rose from the centre coming to an halt just inches away from the young woman's face it spread, blooming into a deep red flower.

"Holy Shit! I did it!" She squealed, grabbing Cordelia's hands she began jumping up and down. The older blonde couldn't help but to smile at the girl's antics. They laughed, twirling to hypnotic voice of Steven Nicks. God, when was the last time she's actually laughed Cordelia couldn't even remember. The bloody image of Madison's face flashed in her memories, the feelings of blood lust and greed coursed through her veins, bringing her to heights she's thought would never be possible. but not happiness. At least not this kind of happiness. Shaking her head, she pushed the dark thoughts back so as to relish in this divine creature's presence.

They suddenly halted, breathing heavily, with lips pulled into joyful grins their gazes locked. The air immediately sifted and before they knew it heads were drifting together as well as mouths. Soft lips fell upon soft lips, one pair hesitant the other with feigned bravery they moved.

Releasing the locks of golden hair, strong hands slid sensually over heaving ribs to Cordelia's hips, grasping them softly, a timid tongue peaked out through Misty's mouth brushing over full pink lips. Cordelia welcomed it with her own, moaning at the feel, their oral dance causing moisture and heat to build between her thighs. The older woman would have been shock at just how quickly her arousal was building if it were not for the heavy fog of lust saturating her brain.

With growing confidence, the girl eagerly walked them backwards, both nearly stumbling over their own feet until Cordelia's back painfully hits the edge of something hard. She doesn't even have time to gasp before the hands around her hips clutch tighter and she feels herself being lifted atop the counter, knocking various bottles of liquid and flowerpots in the process, they crash to the floor around them.

Kissing if possible even harder, Cordelia spreads her legs, making room for the younger girl. Now with open access, Misty presses farther in, her pelvic bone unknowing making contact with Cordelia's core. Their lips reconnect sweetly, moving against each other in perfect rhythm.

Another low moan sounded, and only when oxygen was a must did they pull back for a moment, inhaling greedily. Those enormous dark eyes stared deep within Cordelia's, silently asking, pleading as to what to do. Lips pulling into a reassuring smile, Cordelia gently wrapped her fingers around the girl's wrist, lifting the limp limb upward, she placed the girl's hand palm flat upon her breast. Misty stiffened, slightly tanned cheeks pinkening, pearl white teeth biting into an already kiss swollen lip and those dark eyes darting everywhere but the woman in front of hers, she was the very picture of innocence. "It's alright. We don..." Lips slam into her own muffling, ceasing, any and all words, the tongue from before was back pushing, forcing it way into her mouth. It met her own boldly, immediately entwining sliding they went round and round forcefully but never roughly until suddenly the girl pulls away. Cordelia groans in protest only to hiss a moment later when that delicious mouth clamps hard onto her neck

Shaking hands now grasp desperately at the girl's hips, their blunt nails digging into the soft skin hidden underneath a layer of fabric until blood wails. Curled locks dip further placing small kisses, unbuttoning the white silken blouse, shearing an agonizing slow path down Cordelia's heaving bosom. Reaching the top of the shire black bra, those lips pull into a devious smile and eyes sparkled mischievously right before that hot wet mouth descends upon a covered nipple, Cordelia gasped, wanting, needing more, the wetness of that curious tongue soaking through the silk causing the blonde to shiver in pleasure. Seeing the reaction it brought, Misty took the entire nipple into her mouth, sucking strongly. Moaning, Cordelia arched into it, one hand grasping a fist full of blonde curls, she presses it harder against her breast.

Those calloused hands reach the hem of Cordelia's skirt, and begin sliding upward, bunching it around the shapely waist and revealing an expanse of creamy pale skin. Cordelia shuttered, needing more, she lifted her legs, wrapping them tightly around the girl, pulling the body closer to where it was needed the most.

An inexperienced hand crept over the velveteen skin between Cordelia's thighs, inching its way upward to timidly cup her drenched sex. She heard Misty inhale sharply and knew it was because of the scorching heat and wetness radiating underneath the thin layer of fabric there. The fingers pressing against her wet folds began stroking gently causing her to moan.

The fingers halted and in the next moment, she feels the soaked cloth of her panties being pushed to the side, the cool air of the green house adding a new pleasurable sensation wrenching another low moan for parted plump lips. Clumsy fingers touch just at entrance, in a maddening light pressure. Groaning in frustration, Cordelia begins to grind her hips, finally the young blonde took this as her cue to push two fingers deep within and begin thrusting slowly. Oh God." Cordelia moaned low and deep, head dropping back.

Misty picks up pace, the heel of her hand slamming against the swollen clit with every stroke. The Headmistress moans grinding her hips in time, meeting each and every thrust taking those long fingers in deeper, faster, desperate for them to hit that special rough patch inside. Misty slowed a bit, adding a third finger, she began a twisting motion. The older blonde crumpled, moaning loudly, all worries of being heard vanishing, her walls tightened, sucking the digits even deeper. The girl dipped her head once more towards the exposed breasts. Feeling the hot wet mouth nearing her nipples, Cordelia leaned back allowing the blonde better access. And when Misty took one in her mouth suckling on it, she felt herself nearing the edge and ground her hips harder, needing the release. She grasped the girl's shoulders spurring her onward, burying her face in that mass of corn-silk curls, she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the delicious tightening of her lower muscles, than opened them, eyes landing on the doorway she gasped, not in pleasure nor pain but shock for there leaning against the entryway was Marie Laveau, with one hand clutching her elbow and the other holding a champagne glass near her mouth. Full lips pulled into a wicked grin while those soulless eyes sparkled knowingly.

Never taking her eyes off the intruder, Cordelia clutched the girl's head tighter to her neck, glaring as best she could. Marie licked her lips slowly, hatefully teasing Cordelia, well aware it wasn't a damn thing the blonde could do at the moment.

Torn between not taking her eyes off the predator looming within the entrance and a mind blowing orgasm, Cordelia involuntary choose both. With eyes glued onto the voodoo Queen, slick walls began clenching rhythmically against the still moving fingers and her entire body shook. "Yes, yes, yes," She chanted as wave upon wave of bliss crashed over her body. Damning the consequences, heavy lids slipped closed enjoying the endorphin induced high and the tingling pulsating below.

Finally after labored breathing evened and a pounding heart calmed, Cordelia opened her eyes once more expecting to see the older woman's smug face but instead there was nothing just an empty doorway. Mentality thanking God for that little miracle, Cordelia's loosened her grip letting the girl pull back. They sit there a moment, brown staring deep within a mixed matched pair.

"Was I uh good?" The girl stared down at her shifting feet, Cordelia reaches up placing a still quivering hand on Misty's cheek."You were wonderful." She flashed her a reassuring smile before grasping the girl's neck and pulling into a hard kiss. They pull apart seconds later with lips merely centimeters apart, their breaths mingling."Meet me in my room tonight. We can finish this then." Cordelia whispers, voice full of dark promises and lust. The girl nodded in agreement, stepping back and straightening out her clothes.

When the girl left, Cordelia slid from the counter, wincing when a few shards of glass embedded into her thighs. Halfway knowing what destruction lay behind, she reluctantly turned, sighing when broken beakers and dirt came into view. She walked to a nearby cabinet pulling out a rag. Yes, next time the bedroom would be better for this. Her heart fluttered thinking of how those waving curls would look draped over her pillow, she licked her lips. Yes, defiantly the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Wiping the surface, she raked the contents into an open palm, cleaning the area a handful at a time she's nearly done the familiar pad of footsteps echo from behind. She sighed, automatically assuming it was Fiona whom had a nasty habit of popping in at any given time. "The Bourbon's in the top drawer of my desk."<p>

A full on laugh sounded. "Well, that's good to know. After all, I just might have myself a little drink after while."

Recognizing the voice immediately, Cordelia stomach turns and she feels agitation eat away within. Spinning around she fixes the intruder with a death glare. "What the hell do you want?" She spat throwing the soiled rag onto the counter.

Onyx eyes drifted from kiss swollen lips to the shirt barely buttoned. "Fiona wanted to see you." They stood in awkward silence for a moment until Marie extended an arm, placing a finger on the fresh love bite coloring normally pale skin. "When I was just a child, I used to be so curious about white people's skin." The finger added pressure causing Cordelia to wince in pain. "It seemed damn near breakable to me at the time." The offending digit sensually slid down to the first button right in between Cordelia's breasts to the button barley hanging on.

Heart pounding in a mixture of fear and dear she say, excitement, Cordelia steps back. "Don't touch me." She hissed before briskly walking out of the room, ignoring the dark chuckle echoing behind.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her usual chair, Fiona took a long drag of a cigarette, she looked up when hearing her daughter enter the room. "Jesus Christ, Delia where have you been?" The whitish smoke bellowing from her lips with each and every word.<p>

"I was in the greenhouse." Cordelia replied, surprising herself by how steady that came out. Maybe, because it technically was true. The fact that she'd just had one of the students between her legs or that she was pretty sure the voodoo queen just hit on her seemed not to want to come up.

Fiona scanned her daughter head to toe and Cordelia just knew her mother could smell the deceit on her, among other things. "You and that damn greenhouse." The older woman snorted delicately.

Cordelia sighed, having heard that particular barb on numerous occasions, she crossed her arms. "What did you want, Mother?"

"Go get ready." The headmistress stared at her mother for a moment, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Fiona reached over snubbing the butt out in an ashtray. "We have a meeting to attend to." And there it was, that small tight knowing smile that usually meant something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Clad in an Coco Chanel original, courtesy of Fiona's endless bank account, Cordelia strolls behind the two powerful women with eyes lowered, heart pounding so hard within her chest that she swears that the people around can hear. She didn't know the full details of her mother's plan but as of right now she felt like a mouse in a den full of vipers. They walked through the building pretending not to notice the stares and sneers from the various witch hunters. Opening the door, they where meet by a row of men whom where sitting at a long metal table, each with the same serious expression across their face. "Well, good afternoon, gentlemen." Cordelia nearly growls when Harrison's face comes into view. He was the reason that she married Hank. He was the reason why she had acid thrown in her face and now looked like a freak. He was the cause of countless young women's death.<p>

"No security? Don't you want to check us for weapons?" His smartass tone made her want to choke the life from those vulture like eyes.

"Cher, I took down your entire company with about as much effort as it takes for me to mix myself a Rob Roy. Marie's immortal, and;" Her overall expression darkened. "I would kill each and every one of you slowly as well as your families if you touch Cordelia. So you think we're worried about guns?" She snorted. "Which reminds me I need a drink."

"Waiter!" She hollers at man in a white tux with his back turned. "Martini, please." Then adds in a low sultry tone. "Filthy." Leaning over, Fiona whispers something to Marie. "Oh and a Sprite." Glancing over at the younger blonde. "Delia, is there anything you want?"

Cordelia shakes her head.

The waiter brought over the drinks, giving Cordelia a complete view of his face, her eyelids narrowed. He looked oddly familiar but she couldn't quite place him. "In every negotiation..A negotiation? Listen up, white devil. Now, we sittin' here out of kindness and generosity, which is more than your son showed the innocent people that he gunned down in my shop." Marie spat and Cordelia couldn't help but to grimace at the mention of her dead exs name.

He waved a hand in dismissal. "Collateral damage." "Look here's the truth, this war, it's a thing of the past. Sometimes I feel like I'm trying to rid the State Department of Communists. " He slides a stack of papers across the table. "This document is signed by every director in this room. It calls for a 100-year truce. No witch hunting of any kind until all of us who can die are long dead. This is the end. We give up."

"Really, you want peace now." Cordelia tossed her head back letting out a humorless laugh which dramatic darkened into a sneer, looking every bit looking like the woman sitting next to her. "You had your only son marry me, you arranged to have acid thrown in my face; blinding me, and you've been killing my people for centuries." Her hands curl into fists, muscles tense, she wants to ponce on him. Make him feel the pain she has felt but a lukewarm hand clutches her fist letting her know that now was not the time.

"As I said it's a thing of the past and we give up. Here's the papers to prove it." Cordelia hears the desperation in the mans voice and can practically smell the fear radiating off him.

Fiona hums but her expression remains the same, it's only Cordelia who sees the mischievous twinkle in those eyes. "Now, here is my offer to." She begins listing off ridiculous requests.

The dark skinned man sitting beside Harrison throws his hands up. "Okay, this is insanity. We came here to negotiate."

"Then here's my other offer." She leans forward, elbows on the table and a wicked smile spreading over pink lips."You can all just die." Behind them the waiter swings the ax embedding the blade deep into one of the men's neck with a sickening wet crack. Panic exploded within the room, men began scrabbling around fumbling for their guns. One manages to pull a glock, pointing it directly at Cordelia and that's when she felt it, that all too familiar tingling of magic, pushing roughly from the chair to the cold linoleum floor below it glued her there. Now, from her new vantage point, Cordelia can see the shuffling of expensive loafers and the spray of blood falling down like crimson rain.

Shots, screams of agony, the sound of metal against flash and bone then finally silence. The tingling fades and the blonde is pleased to find that she can move once more. She stands shakily then begins scanning the area making sure firstly that her mother was alright. And of course she is. Fiona is standing there beside the waiter and Marie with her eyes glued to Harrison. So, involuntary Cordelia finds herself doing the same.

With a feigned calmness Harrison gets up and begins walking over to the refreshment table, he picks up a crystal decanter. "Well, played." He pours himself a generous amount of liquor.

Fiona let out a humorless laugh. "You Harvard men, charming to the end."

"Yale actually." He laughed as well, leisurely making his way to the chair once occupied by Fiona.

The older man gives her the ax. She gave him a long deep kiss making Cordelia want to vomit then flicked her wrist, in the next second Harrison was yanked from the chair and forced upon bended knee. "Come here, Delia." Cordelia strolled cautiously to Fiona held out the bloody weapon to Cordelia whom took it within two shaking hands. The older blonde grabbed her hand gently pulling her forward towards Harrison, she gave her a little push forward flashing Cordelia a encouraging smile.

"You know killing us, it's not gonna put an end to this war."

"Maybe, baby. But it's gonna be so much fun just to watch it happen." She snorted, crossing her arms. "Any last words?"

His eyes darted to Cordelia's instead of Fiona's "You're a worthless witch bitch who I'm surprised my son even...The rest of the sentence was cut short when the ax slammed into his back, cutting through flesh like butter it hit backbone with a sickening crack, falling forward he didn't even have a chance to hit the floor when blow upon blow rained down. "I'm not worthless." She muttered with every hit. Leaving gouges, breaking bones, devastating the body beyond repair, she kept onward blind and deaf to all around not even aware of the hand now resting on her forearm or a whispered. "That's enough."

"I'm not worthless." She swung again, hot blood splattering her hands, face, the taste of metallic suddenly thick on her tongue. A warm body pressed into her back followed by an arm around her middle finally her mother's voice penetrated the fog. "Shh, you're not worthless." A thumb began making soothing circles on her stomach. "You're not worthless." Marred eyelids blinked rapidly, clearing both sight and mind, when the gruesome scene became clearer though, she froze, the ax fell from her hands onto the floor below.

Behind, Fiona peaked over Cordelia's shoulder, glancing down at the bloody mess of meat that used to be human. "Jesus Christ." Cordelia stood there a moment breathing heavily, concentrating on the feel of the circles still being drawn around and around her stomach finally when the adrenaline dwindled a bit she inhaled deeply letting it out in one long shaky breath. "It was for the good of the coven."

She feels her mother nod against her back."Yes, it was."

In the background a full on chuckle sounded. "Damn, that girl is a beast." They both turned to see Marie with an iphone out taking pictures.

Fiona scowled at the voodoo queen, letting go of her daughter, she bent at the waist retrieving the weapon, grimacing when sticky fluid came into contact with her palm. She strode over to the only man left, handing it over. He scanned the ax taking in the amount of blood and flesh stuck to it then smiled. "Looks like she takes after her momma." The deep hypnotizing voice broke through the air like shattering porcelain.

Cordelia gasped, that voice, that bone chilling voice. A memory of her, blind and vulnerable hiding underneath a table while that same voice kept yelling. "Release me!" flashed in her mind.

The supreme smiled with pride. "That she does." Glancing over at the woman in question she happened to catch a glimpse of fear in those mixed matched eyes. "Well, lets get out of here."

* * *

><p>The trip back to Robichaux's Academy was a surprisingly quiet one, only filled with the occasion murmuring between the two older women. Once they reached the Mansion the three entered like they just came from a shopping trip. "Well, I don't know about y'all but I need a drink." Marie tossed a few braids over her shoulder, eyes darting between the two women. "Y'all coming?"<p>

Fiona nodded while Cordelia spoke. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." The younger blonde made a move to ascend the stairs only to be halted by a hand grasping her own. "Oh come on Delia, be a bad girl for once."

Cordelia stared at the offending grip for a moment, eyes moving to the other woman's face and that's when she made the horrible mistake of looking into her mother's eyes. Those dark green eyes that held the darkest of secrets and all that limitless power were now staring into her own, with what looked like longing. "Okay." She breathed, giving in to temptation, if she thought about it thoroughly, could she, would she have been able to say no.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** More lady sex.

* * *

><p><em>They can keep me out<em>  
><em>'Til I tear the walls<em>  
><em>'Til I save your heart<em>  
><em>And to take your soul<em>  
><em>For what has been done<em>  
><em>Cannot be undone<em>  
><em>In the evil's heart<em>  
><em>In the evil's soul<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

They laughed, chatted, joked with one another. Slowly closing and opening her eyes for what would have been the third time, Cordelia couldn't help but to test if this was all just a dream. She's never seen this side of her mother before; so carefree and funny it was like speaking to a totally different person. Oh, she'd hoped plenty of times just to catch a glimpse of this well hidden softness. If fact, when she was just a child she yearned for it and now thirty two years later watching her mother toss her head back, chuckling at something Marie said Cordelia found herself nearly memorized by the scene.

Lifting a cigarette to parted lips, Fiona extended an index finger to the end, in the next second a flame burst from her fingertip licking upward and lighting the tobacco on contact. Staring from her seat, Cordelia's eyes sparkled with fascination. "I've always liked watching you do that trick." She blurted before inwardly cursing herself, damning all alcohol for being like truth serum to her.

The older blonde took a long pull of the strong liquor, enjoying the burn searing down her throat while she scanned over her daughter's face, body, posture and chuckled. "I know." She swallow another mouthful then went onto farther explain. "When you were just little girl, you were always asking me to light things on fire."

Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows. "Really? I don't remember."

"Oh yes, if fact, you came to me one evening after school ranting about how some girl named Sarah kept pulling your pony tail and that I needed to 'bern' her." Fiona laughed, Cordelia and Marie joining soon after.

A memory suddenly resurfaced of a mean little girl named Sarah who mysteriously disappeared one day twenty nine years ago caused any and all laughter to die in the younger blonde's throat. Could her mother really harm a child? She certainly didn't have any qualms about flinging Cordelia against a wall or two when she was a child but could she actually kill one?

"Deila?"

The blonde nearly jolted out of her seat when a hand grasped her arm. "What?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Yes, I guess I just spaced out for a bit." Cordelia flashed her mother a reassuring smile. Fiona snorted not believing a word of it. Cordelia never really was much of a liar even now when she was pushing into her mid-thirties she had yet to master the art of deception but what the girl lacked in that department she well than made up for in secret keeping.

Knowing that whatever was bothering her daughter wasn't going to be found out tonight, Fiona sighed downing the last bit of scotch left in the tumbler and stood. Lifting the shimmering black fur from the back of the chair she wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Marie questioned before Cordelia could even open her mouth.

"My man swung a mighty ax, I got to go reward him." Fiona smirked, grabbing her purse. Cordelia's smile immediately fell. Her mother and the axeman was seeing each other. Her mother must have noticed the sudden concerned expression because she places a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, waiting for mixed matched eyes to lock onto her own, she smiles giving the area a slight squeeze. "Don't worry about me, Delia. I can take care of myself." Magic crackled within the air making Cordelia's eyes nearly roll back in her head. It was like a drug, a special heroin created especially for her. An addicting cocktail that she could secretly take without fear of getting caught or side affects.

Amber eyes left the blonde only to land on the voodoo queen. "Take care of her." She gave her a pointed look.

Marie snorted glancing over at Cordelia."Oh, I think I can manage." Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Fiona was gone in a few clicks of her heels and a slamming front door.

* * *

><p>They talked about this and that all the while making an enormous dent in Fiona's expensive liquor collection. Not at all surprising to Cordelia though was the fact that the three hundred year old woman was a very interesting person. The stories she told varied from horrific to humorous in the span of minutes. She retold events in history that Cordelia has only ever read in books all through a first hand view. She also mentioned the countless ways she's enacted revenge against people both with voodoo and more mundane means including what transpired between Delphine and her.<p>

For her part, Cordelia couldn't very well blame Marie, that woman was a monster. Something someone should only ever hear or see in their nightmares not just across town living in an lavish mansion. Delphine needed to be put down like a rapid dog and Cordelia told Marie so but the voodoo queen's face just darkened. "That's too good for the bitch." She spat thus ending that subject.

They must have chatted for a few more hours after that when Cordelia finally thought about checking the time.

Mix matched eyes glance upward towards the wall clock only to snap close when the room spins on its axis, her head was heavy, muscles relaxed and now the headmistress finally realizes that she is completely thoroughly drunk. "I th..think it's time I went to bed." She rose lazily onto two unsteady feet, grasping the edge of the table for support.

Noting Cordelia's drunken state the older woman snorted. "Well, that's one thing you didn't get from your momma." She stood as well, walking around the table she hooked an arm through Cordelia's free one. "Come on." Marie leads her from the room, up the long staircase with little to no effort. The blonde is at first amazed by this since the woman had at least a bottle more than she but then reasons that it a three hundred year old person should have a higher tolerance for alcohol.

When they reach the top, Marie scans over the younger woman a moment. "You got it from here?"

"Yeah." Cordelia flashes her a shaky smile, clutching the railing in a death grip. The older woman nods turning to walk towards her own room.

* * *

><p>With one hand sliding lazily across the sheet-rock with each and every uneven step, the blonde shuffles a weaving line to her bedroom. Once in the room she stumbles a bit, the right side of her body colliding painfully with the bedside table, she's falling. A warm solid form presses into her back followed by two strong arms wrapping around her waist catching her, holding her steady. Hot moisture bathes her earlobe a second later. "Careful." An energy vibrated pale skin, bringing forth goosebumps and wrenching a shiver from the blonde. Cordelia arches her back moaning like a cat in heat. This energy was similar to her mother's magic but much darker, seductive, it's tendrils seemed to caress every inch of her. A chuckle echoed. "What do we have here?" Steady hands slide from her stomach to sensually move up and down her sides causing another needy moan to slide from moist lips. "You like that feeling, don't you?"<p>

"No, now let me go." She inwardly cringed at how weak her voice sounded. Those hands descend, until they're clutching at her hips and in the next moment, Cordelia was spun, back slamming hard against the heavy oak door, knocking the very breath out of already heaving lungs. Marie's body pushes flush against hers, the heat from the voodoo queen is scorching.

Obsidian irises bore into her own seemingly peering into her very soul. "There's no need to lie."

"No, I; Cordelia begin to protest only to be cut off."I seen what happened when Fiona got close to you." Marie's lips curled into a wicked smirk. "eyes rolling back, lips parted, you look like you was 'bout to come in your seat."

Cordelia's heart bottoms out in embarrassment and her eyes broke away darting everywhere but the woman in front of her. "Oh, my cherie." The back of a hand came up caress her flushed cheek. "Don't be ashamed. It's not your momma you're attracted to." She grasps Cordelia's chin, forcing eye contact. "No, its her power. That tingling electric feel of raw magic radiating from her that gives you that high. All witches are drawn to it." She runs a thumb back and forth over the younger woman's bottom lip.

"You've noticed it before haven't you." The hand still on her hip, loosens its grip, sliding lower until it halts on her upper thigh. "The way it affects those girls even its weakened state." Fingers slip beneath the fabric of her dress, bunching the material upward. "I bet if you slip a hand between their thighs you'll find wetness." Marie suddenly grasps her between the legs causing Cordelia to gasp and arch. "You feel it coming from me as well." Merciless fingers began circling the pulsating clit in quick swirls, the blonde panted head falling back hitting the door behind with a solid thump. The dark unnatural magic seemed to saturate her body bringing every nerve and sense alive while dulling her rational thought. It was simply intoxicating. Pupils blown, chest heaving, Cordelia moans low and needy while cocking her hip in attempt to receive better friction. "Yes." She hisses through gritted teeth.

The hand between Cordelia's legs suddenly halts. "Let me show you what that witch hunter and virgin swamp bitch could never." Marie pulls her forward until they stumble their way beside the king sized bed, she grabs the hem of the expensive dress, yanking it up and over Cordelia's head leaving the blonde clad in only a black lace La Perla matching bra and pantie set. Predatory eyes shamelessly drink in her form. "All that white skin, without a mark on it." The voodoo queen extends both arms forward sliding dark hands over pale skin, enjoying the contrast between the two tones. "It's like fucking porcelain." She reaches for Cordelia's shoulders, sliding the straps down. "Undo it." She challenges, breathlessly. "Show me what you have to offer." Helpless to the older woman's thrall, Cordelia pretzels an arm behind unclasping the bra in one quick flick of the wrist.

No sooner are the firm round breasts freed from their confinement, fingers are upon Cordelia's nipples, pinching, slightly twisting until they're as hard as granite making Cordelia groan and push her chest out.

Suddenly they stop, earning a frustrated groan from Cordelia and a chuckle from Marie."Patience, girl." Those hands begin descending once again until they finally come to the hem of drenched panties, in one quick move the soaked fabric is slid from shapely hips and is puddled around Cordelia's feet. Marie moves to the side and steps backwards until the backs of her knees are touching the bed, she sits, tugging Cordelia along with her until the blonde is forced to straddle her lap. Just when Cordelia had finally steadied herself Marie's hand is back, caressing, smoothing out silken wet folds coating those sure fingers in slick hot juices. Her body heating with every touch and stroke, Cordelia closes her eyes and begins to let out a sound that echoes her pure wanton lust.

But that groan of sweet pleasure falling from pink lips suddenly morphs into a shriek of surprise when two fingers slam roughly inside Cordelia's core and began a sift brutal pace. Placing a hand on each shoulder, the blonde gets over the shock rather quickly and begins bucking, riding the digits with all her strength. "That's it." Marie's voice sounds breathless, seductive, like pure sex. Cordelia tosses her head back golden locks cascading down her back as she rise and falls, taking those long digits deeper, harder. Lips wrap around her nipple, followed by a tongue, sucking, licking sending shock-waves up and down Cordelia's spine.

In the next moment the mouth leaves, and before Cordelia can even open her lips to protest she feels herself being flipped onto her back and pressed deep within the mattress by another body all the while with those fingers still working her insides mercilessly. "Oh God!"

Unbeknownst to the two woman the bedroom door, is opening slightly and a soft. "Ms. Delia?" is whispered. When the call went unanswered dark eyes dared to peak through the crack only to widen in shock at the erotic scene before them, recognizing both of the woman immediately the soulful eyes begin to shimmer with pain, slowly moving back, the figure turns on their heel and runs.

Unaware of the agony she and the blonde have caused, Marie clutches a pale thigh encouraging the blonde to wrap a leg around her waist giving the voodoo queen better access. "Yes, yes, yes," Towering over her, the elder witch grins demonically, fully enjoying the sight of the supreme's daughter withing, moaning, panting beneath her fingertips. Now, she'd seen and heard many things over the years. Killed hundreds all with little to no effort than it takes to fix a cup of coffee. Hell, sometimes she even watched from a distance, playing with a voodoo doll, taking great delight and power in knowing that the poor soul's life was literally within her hands. She would stick a pen through the fabric, staring in fascination when the wound appeared on its human counterpart but nothing compares to the amount of power she felt at this moment.

She leans forward until plump lips are barley grazing the shell of Cordelia's ear. "I wonder what your momma would say if she seen us like this." She slows just enough to add another finger, stretching adding more friction just where it's needed the most. Cordelia tosses her head back, clawing at Marie's back, leaving angry streaks across ebony skin even with the layer of clothing protecting it. "You want her to see us, don't you?" Unable to form words, the blonde moaned. "Yeah, you want her to blast open that door and catch her one and only daughter being thoroughly fucked by the voodoo queen." Cordelia's shook her head in denial. Marie grinned, triumph flashing across those soulless eyes. "Would she be mad?" She licked the blonde's neck from the crook back to the ear. "Would she unleash all that power on us; on me?" Cordelia pictured Fiona blasting through the door, splinters of wood raining down, her mother's amber eyes a blaze with rage, the surge of magic when Marie is sent flying into the nearest wall with a mere flick of her wrist followed by various sharp objects whizzing through the air impaling every each of the woman's body. Blood would flow down the pristine white walls onto the hardwood floor below like a crimson waterfall. She moaned thinking of the beautiful sight and shear amount of magic it would take to achieve.

The scent of copper, the brutal violence, the overall power, it's all too much for the younger woman's fragile system, inner muscles clench and white star bursts exploded within Cordelia's vision. In the next second, the powerful climax slams into her body sending wave upon wave of pleasure crashing down. Her clit and entire lower half pulsate violently, back bowed she opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Then suddenly the world goes black.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I know what you people are thinking Cordelia and Marie? Really drippingwithsin? And my answer is yes. Oh God! yes! Angela Bassett is hot as hell. I mean I'm a young Caucasian woman and I would not turn that woman down if she offered. I also think Jessica Lange is hot but nobody wants to pair her with a younger woman always with Myrtle which I really don't have a problem with in fact, I quite enjoy that pairing actually, same goes for Cordelia and Misty but come on people lets think outside the box a bit. By the way, Cordelia's not attracted to her mother, just the power she holds. Anywho, name me a pairing and I'll do it. I love a challenge and unusual pairings as long as they're femslash of course.


End file.
